User talk:Clone Trooper 1000
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Jedimca0,Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Sockpuppeting I have reasons to believe that you are the same user as User:Zany Storm who is currently blocked. using another account in order to evade a block is not allowed on Darthipedia, especially if you are going to use this account to violate the same rules you were blocked for in the past. This is a community effort, if you have trouble doing it right, ask someone to explain it to you and help you through it. If you don't like being blocked discuss it with an administrator in order to get unblocked instead of creating another account to evade the block. Using a sockpuppet account will only get you blocked for a longer duration of time. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:10, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Message Thanks for letting me know, the Zany Storm account has been locked. If you have further questions let me know, Cheers and have fun editing. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:29, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Captain Sex I suggest improving Captain Sex soon or else it could become a subject for speedy deletion. Thanks in advance. Mecenarylord 01:37, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Templates Hello there, Please do not remove and templates from pages unless they have been improved and the Sarlacc pit page has been archived, thank you. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 22:57, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Deletions Hey dude, Now isn't that grievous? He he he! and Grievous' Planet have been deleted by an administrator. If you create an article and don't finish it right away it may be a good idea to work on it from a subpage in your userspace. That way we don't have unfinished articles in the mainspace that end with a sentance like "More info will be added tomorrow as events unfold." and you won't have to start your work all over again. I've moved the deleted content of your two articles here: User:Clone Trooper 1000/sandbox. If you have additional questions feel free to ask. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:12, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Categories Hey dude, nice work on the articles, however you forgot to categorize them. Categorization is essential so the articles don't get "lost". Next time you create an article pick any relevant categories ( just one will be sufficient enough ) from . Cheers and keep up the good work. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 02:00, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Re:Infoboxes The best thing to do is to take a look at our existing infoboxes, copy the code and adjust whatever sections you want to change. I suggest you use a sandbox for this either in your userspace or our general sandbox. Here are some links to infobox templates you can copy. *Template:Sith character infobox *Template:Character infobox *Template:Jedi character infobox *Template:Fishy guy infobox *Template:Infobox Movie *Template:User infobox I hope this helps, cheers and good luck. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:50, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes The best you can do is ask to help you with infoboxes from this point on since his knowledge of stuff like that is way greater than mine, also, I noticed you tag your images with the public domain template but since most of the images are copyrighted material a public domain tag does not suffice so it would be appreciated that you change all your uploads with the template. Oh and could you put future messages on my talkpage to the bottom of the page instead of at the top. Thanks in advance and good luck. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:34, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, is it hot in here or is it just the lava? Its the lava. The Cabal is currently in the process of melting down this site into spare parts! You can continue editing here, but we have moved out main site to http://www.darthipedia.com/. You'll get more viewers and more praise (or not) there! Join us! Or feel free to leave a message on my talk page! -MercTalk to Me. 01:04, November 8, 2012 (UTC)